It is easy to focus on a mobile device or computer to the point where the device operator is unaware of his/her surroundings. This is acceptable in some situations but is not acceptable when the device operator is a public-safety officer in a dangerous situation such as a traffic stop. A public-safety-officer must remain aware of what is going on around them. Since a public-safety officer frequently has material on a device that needs to be viewed, simply making this material non-viewable in certain situations is not an optimal solution. A more optimal solution would be one that allows the officer to look at a mobile device for short periods of time during certain situations. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for reducing user distraction in certain situations, while still allowing the user to view/access material on the device during those certain situations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.